Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział III
Budynki po fabryce Meisnera, które Borowiecki kupił i przerabiał dla swojej fabryki, stały z boku Konstantynowskiej, na jednej z małych uliczek; była to dzielnica małych fabryczek i samodzielnych warsztatów, teraz już obumarła - zabita przez wielki przemysł. Uliczki były krzywe, obstawione parterowymi domami o wielkich facjatach, nie brukowane, nędzne i brudne. Domy powykrzywiały się ze starości i powoli zapadały w grząską ziemię, jakby przygniatane wielkością gmachów fabryki Mullera i olbrzymimi kominami innych fabryk, które gęstym, kamiennym lasem chwiały się dookoła. Resztki trotuarów ciągnęły się obok obszarpanych domów, zaglądały w niektórych głębiej zapadniętych do okien i tworzyły szereg dołów i wybojów, zasypanych śmieciami. Na środku ulicy leżały miejscami wielkie kałuże nigdy nie wysychającego błota, nad którymi snuły się gromady dzieci, podobnych przez wynędznienie i brud do wielkich stonóg wylęgłych w tych ruderach; gdzie zaś nie było błota, tam leżała gruba warstwa węglowego miału, który rozbijany kołami wozów, podnosił się i czarnym tumanem wisiał nad uliczkami, oblepiał domostwa i żarł nędzną zieloność drzew anemicznych, pokrzywionych, które poskręcane i narosłe guzami gałęzie wychylały zza parkanów lub ciągnęły się przed domkami szeregiem połamanych szkieletów. Monotonny, suchy stukot warsztatów tkackich, trzęsących się szarymi szkieletami za przepalonymi szybami okien, przepełniał powietrze i łączył się z potężnym szumem fabryki Mullera. Moryc Welt przeszedł szybko umierającą dzielnicę, bo go przejmowała wstrętem nędza rozpadających się domów i denerwował go ten suchotniczy stukot warsztatów i to życie tętniące tak słabo, jakby ostatkami sił. Lubił gwar potężnych maszyn; huk potwornych organizmów fabrycznych przenikał go słodkim uczuciem siły i zdrowia, a sam widok wielkich fabryk usposabiał wesoło. Uśmiechnął się bezwiednie do gmachów Mullera huczących robotą, spojrzał życzliwie na przędzalnię Trawińskiego stojącą obok i długo ślizgał się oczami po czerwonych, cichych pawilonach fabryki starego Bauma, stojącej naprzeciwko, której okna, zasnute kurzem i pajęczyną, patrzyły tak martwo jak umierające oczy. Za Trawińskim, przedzielony tylko kilkoma pustymi placami, budował Borowiecki, a raczej przebudowywał starą meisnerowską fabrykę, którą kupił za bezcen, bo kilkanaście lat stała bezczynną. Cały front obstawiony był rusztowaniami, bo nadbudowywano piętro, rusztowania zakreślały również wielki czworobok dziedzińca, a spoza nich czerwieniły się wznoszone pawilony i migotały sylwetki robotników. - Dzień dobry, panie Dawidzie - zawołał Moryc spostrzegłszy Halperna, który z parasolem pod pachą, z zadartą do góry głową stał na środku podwórza i przypatrywał się robocie. - Dzień dobry! Ładny kawałek fabryki nam przybędzie! A jak się to prędko robi, to aż przyjemność patrzeć. Ja jestem chory, mnie doktór powiedział: - Panie Halpern, pan się lecz, pan nic nie rób." To ja się leczę, ja nic nie robię, tylko sobie chodzę po Łodzi i patrzę, jak ona mi rośnie, to jest najlepsze lekarstwo na moją chorobę. - Jest Borowiecki? - W przędzalni widziałem go przed chwilą. Moryc wszedł do niskiego budynku o powyginanych w długie pryzmy dachach oszklonych, przeznaczonego na przędzalnię. Bardzo widne sale były literalnie zapchane częściami maszyn, cegłą do podmurówki fundamentów, zwojami papy do krycia dachów, ludźmi i hałasem montowanych maszyn, których długie szkielety, podobne do szkieletów przedpotopowych jaszczurów, ciągnęły się w poprzek sal, pokryte kurzem; zapach świeżego wapna i ostry, gryzący zapach asfaltu gotowanego i wylewanego w jednej z sal przesycał powietrze. - Moryc, przyślij mi Jaskólskiego! - krzyknął Maks Baum. W niebieskiej bluzie, z fajką w zębach, zasmolony, stał wpośród robotników ustawiających maszyny i robił razem z nimi. Jaskólski, którego od początku budowy przyjął Borowiecki do rozmaitych zajęć, nadbiegł z pośpiechem. - Hej; szlachcic, przysłać czterech tęgich ludzi do windy, a prędko! - krzyknął Baum i dalej składał z monterami maszynę, która miała być podniesiona przez windę i ustawiona na podmurowaniu, i gdy mu coś Moryc krzyczał ze środka sali, nie mogąc się bliżej dostać, odkrzyknął mu krótko: - Nie zawracaj mi głowy, powiesz w niedzielę. Karol jest w podwórzu! Karol był w podwórzu przy olbrzymich dołach, w które zsypywano wapno zwożone i lasowano zaraz; tumany białego wapiennego kurzu przysłaniały białe sylwetki robotników i kontury wozów i ludzi. Borowiecki był prawie biały od pyłu, zjawił się na chwilę, przywitał z Morycem i szepnął mu do ucha: - Wiesz, nie przysłali farbiarek, wykręcają się brakiem gotowych. - Nie chcą dać na kredyt, cóż teraz zrobimy? - Pisałem już do Anglii, będzie trochę później, trochę drożej, ale będzie! Psiakrew, te Szwaby! - zaklął ze złością. Moryc Welt nic się nie odezwał, przyglądał mu się uważnie, patrzył również uważnie na całą fabrykę, na robotników, na część maszyn stojących pod grubymi oponami na dziedzińcu, pokręcił się po wszystkich kątach, zajrzał raz jeszcze do Maksa, do składu cementu, gdzie Jaskólski rezydował, przypatrywał się wszystkiemu ze zdwojoną uwagą i coraz mniej mu się podobało. - To ciasto, a nie wapno - powiedział przypatrując się murowaniu. - Niech sobie inni murują na piasek, ja nie chcę, żeby mi się na łeb wszystko zwaliło - odpowiedział Borowiecki. - Wczoraj obliczałem, że te sklepienia Montera będą nas kosztowały o dwa tysiące rubli więcej niż zwyczajne. - Ale warte są co do wytrzymałości o cztery tysiące więcej. W razie wypadku ogień ich nie przepali. - Dlatego tylko je zaprowadzasz? - zapytał Moryc cicho, wsadzając binokle. - I dlatego, że jeśli się spali, to przynajmniej jedno piętro, a nie wszystko. - Pi... czasem to nie jest takie... straszne. Karol mu nic nie odpowiedział, bo odszedł spiesznie, a Moryc pochodził jeszcze po fabryce i z irytacją spostrzegał wszędzie, że buduje się porządnie, że buduje się bardzo drogo. Przeglądał w kantorze listę płac robotników i zwrócił uwagę prowadzącemu roboty na niesłychaną, według niego, wysokość płac, przyczepiał się do wielu rzeczy i wszystko znajdował za dobrym i za drogim. - Wiem, co robię - odpowiedział mu Karol na uwagi. - To będzie pałac, nie fabryka, dla nas zresztą taki komfort za drogi! - To nie jest komfort, to jest trwałość, która taniej kosztuje niż tandeta. Zobacz u Blohmanów, postawili tanio i corocznie muszą poprawiać, bo chce im się wszystko zwalić; nie cierpię żydowszczyzny w niczym, wiesz o tym dobrze. - Zobaczymy, co to da to polnische Wirtschaft - szepnął Moryc z ironią. - Przekonasz się, a tymczasem bądź zdrów, Moryc, nie wyspałeś się i nudzisz. - Trzeba się zabezpieczyć! - pomyślał Welt wychodząc z fabryki. Karol poszedł na rusztowania oglądać robotę, biegał na boczny plac, gdzie składano cegłę, uwijał się wśród kup ziemi, pomiędzy dołami z wapnem, pomiędzy stertami cegły, drzewa budulcowego, wśród dziesiątek wozów wjeżdżających i wyjeżdżających; wydawał polecenia Jaskólskiemu, który zadyszany, z wiecznie przestraszoną twarzą, biegał je wypełniać, zajrzał kilka razy do Maksa i krążył ustawicznie po obrębie fabryki, która podbudzana jego energią niestrudzoną, jego obecnością ciągłą, rosła nadzwyczaj szybko. Nie zważał na kurz, na słońce, które zalewało wszystkich coraz mocniejszym żarem, na zmęczenie nawet, tylko od świtu razem z robotnikami był już na robocie i razem z nimi schodził o zmroku. Podbudzał go jeszcze do tej pracy Maks, który z wielką przyjemnością pracował przy ustawianiu maszyn z robotnikami i razem z nimi szedł wieczorem do knajpy, wypijał niezliczone ilości piwa, sypiał tylko parę godzin i rzucił w kąt wszystkie swoje leniwe przyzwyczajenia. Od przyjazdu ze wsi stosunki pomiędzy nimi ochłodły nieco z powodu fabryki, która ich absorbowała zupełnie, i z powodu tego odezwania się Borowieckiego, gdy wyjeżdżali z Kurowa. Maks nie mógł tego zapomnieć, tym bardziej że o Ance myślał coraz częściej i że coraz więcej irytował go Borowiecki ciągłymi wizytami u Mullerów. Widział w tym podwójną grę, która jego prostą naturę oburzała do głębi. Oddalali się od siebie coraz bardziej, mocą coraz silniej ujawniających się wewnętrznych przeciwieństw, cech rasowych i intelektualnych; Karol myślał chwilami o tym i uśmiechał się z rezygnacją trochę sztuczną; Maks zaś odczuwał głęboko, zwalał winę na niego i oburzał się bardzo szczerze. Dwunasta już dochodziła, gdy Borowiecki opuścił fabrykę i poszedł przez długi ogród, ciągnący się z tyłu, do drugiej ulicy, gdzie stał wielki parterowy dom, również przebudowany do gruntu z wielkim pośpiechem, bo za kilka tygodni miała się sprowadzić Anka z panem Adamem. Mieszkał tymczasowo na facjatce, w jednym pokoju, żeby być bliżej fabryki, przebrał się już, gdy fabryki zaczęły gwizdać na południe. Przeczytał raz jeszcze list Lucy, która naznaczała mu spotkanie w parku Helenowskim przy grocie, na czwartą godzinę po południu. - Mam już tego dosyć - myślał drąc list na strzępy. I rzeczywiście miał już tego dosyć; już mu się sprzykrzyły i te schadzki tajemnicze, codziennie gdzie indziej, i wybuchy zazdrości, i nawet jej wielka miłość nudziła go, bo była mu zupełnie obojętną i zabierała wiele czasu tak potrzebnego dla fabryki. Nieraz, wśród pozornego rozszalenia w jej ramionach, wśród pocałunków i uścisków namiętnych, w takich momentach, w których widział, że nie tylko go ubóstwia, nie tylko kocha, ale że wprost przepadała w tej miłości, szukał sposobów zerwania i to go irytowało coraz silniej, że ona nie nastręczała mu powodów. Stołował się u Baumów, ponieważ było blisko od fabryki, ale nie poszedł teraz przez ogród i swoje place, tylko wyszedł na ulicę, na której stał pałac Mullerów, a przechodząc obok domku, w którym mieszkali, zwolnił kroku i wlókł oczami po oknach. Nie zawiódł się, bo jasna twarz Mady błysnęła w jednym oknie, potem wychyliła się w drugim i ona sama ukazała się w ganku, jaki tworzyło czworokątne wgłębienie w domu. - Pan już na obiad? - zawołała wesoło, podnosząc na niego swoje porcelanowe niebieskie oczy. - Już. A pani jeszcze nie po obiedzie? Wyciągnął do niej rękę. - Jeszcze. Zaraz panu podam rękę, muszę ją wytrzeć, bo gotowałam obiad sama - wołała ze śmiechem, wycierając ręce o długi niebieski fartuch. - W saloniku jest teraz kuchnia? - zauważył złośliwie. - Bo, bo.... ja sprzątałam! - powiedziała cicho, oblewając się krwawym rumieńcem obawy, że mógł zauważyć jej oczekiwanie na niego przy oknie. - Gdzie się pan tak poczernił? - zawołała głośno, aby odzyskać równowagę. - Ja poczerniony? gdzie? - Pod oczami, o tu! Ja wytrę, dobrze - prosiła nieśmiało. - Czekam. Pośliniła róg chusteczki i bardzo starannie wytarła poczernienie. - Jeszcze tutaj muszę być poczerniony! - wołał, nieco rozbawiony sceną, wskazując na skroń. - Nie, słowo daję, że nie! Obejrzała mu starannie twarz. Pocałował ją w rękę, chciał to samo zrobić z drugą, ale cofnęła się gwałtownie w tył, przysłoniła złotymi rzęsami pociemniałe ze wzruszenia oczy i stała chwilę, bezradnie szarpiąc palcami fartuch. Karol uśmiechnął się z jej pomieszania. - Pan się ze mnie śmieje, to ja pójdę sobie - szepnęła z przykrością. - Dobrze, to i ja pójdę. - Niech pan wieczorem przyjdzie z panem Maksem, to panom upiekę ciastek z jabłkami. - Maks sam przyjść nie może? - pytał podstępnie. - Nie, nie, to wolę, żeby pan sam przyszedł - zawołała prędko i czując, że ją oblewa rumieniec, uciekła w głąb domu. Karol z uśmiechem popatrzył za nią i poszedł na obiad. U Baumów od zimy zmieniło się wiele. Było jeszcze smutniej i posępniej. Wielkie pawilony fabryczne stały w dziwnej ciszy obumierania, bo zaledwie czwarta część ludzi pracowała. Po pustym dziedzińcu, zarastającym trawą, łaziły kury i stare psy, których nikt już na dzień nie wiązał, i monotonny, słaby stukot warsztatów lał się sennym szmerem od zasnutych pajęczyną i kurzem okien, poza którymi nie trzęsły się warsztaty, nie migotały sylwetki robotników, nie wrzał ruch, a leżała jakaś grobowa cisza i obumieranie. Nawet ogród, otaczający dom, miał wygląd pustki; wiele drzew poschniętych wyciągało nagie konary ku niebu, a reszta stała zaniedbana wśród bujnych chwastów, jakie pokryły nie uprawione i nie obsiane zagoniki. Dom mieszkalny również robił smutne wrażenie, bo z jednej strony poodpadały tynki, schody prowadzące na werendę pokrzywiły się i weszły w ziemię, a wino pnące się po werendzie uschło nie wiadomo dlaczego zaraz po ozielenieniu i wisiało niby żółte, zabrudzone łachmany, Kwatery kwiatowe przed oknami zarastały bujną trawą i chwastami, z których tylko gdzieniegdzie patrzyły białe oczy narcyzów i żółciły się ostromlecze. Żwirowane uliczki zarastały trawą i pokrywały się kretowiskami i śmieciem, jakie wiatr nanosił. W domu było również niewesoło; pokoje stały w ciszy, pełne stęchlizny i opuszczenia. Kantor był prawie pusty, bo Baum poodprawiał pracujących zostawiając tylko Józia Jaskólskiego i kilka kobiet w podręcznym składzie towarów. Fabryka pachniała bankructwem, a cały dom przesiąknięty był zapachem lekarstw, bo Baumowa chorowała od kilku miesięcy. Berta z dziećmi odjechała do męża. pozostała tylko frau Augusta ze swoimi kotami chodzącymi za nią i z wieczną fluksją w twarzy obwiązanej i stary Baum, który całe dnie przesiadywał samotnie w swoim kantorku na pierwszym piętrze fabryki, i Józio jeszcze bardziej onieśmielony niż dawniej. Borowiecki poszedł prosto do pokoju, w którym leżała Baumowa, aby z nią zamienić słów kilka. Siedziała na łóżku otoczona stosem poduszek, bezmyślnie wpatrzona martwymi, wypłowiałymi oczami w okno, za którym chwiały się drzewa. Pończochę trzymała w ręku, chociaż jej nie robiła, i uśmiechała się jakimś smutnym, rozdzierającym uśmiechem. - Dzień dobry - odpowiedziała cicho na przywitanie. - Maks przyszedł? - dodała. - Jeszcze nie, ale przyjdzie zaraz. Zaczął się wypytywać o zdrowie, jak spała tej nocy, jak się czuje itd., bo jej stan przejmował go jakąś dziwną czułością i rozrzewnieniem. - Dobrze, dobrze! - odpowiadała po niemiecku i jakby się budząc z długiego uśpienia wlokła oczami po pokoju, patrzyła długo na fotografie wnuków i dzieci wiszące na ścianach, goniła wzrokiem wahadło zegara, potem próbowała robić pończochę, która się wysunęła zaraz z jej rąk wychudłych i bezwładnych. - Dobrze, dobrze! - powtórzyła bezmyślnie i znowu zapatrzyła się w długie liście akacji, chwiejące się za oknem. Nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na frau Augustę, która kilkakrotnie przechodziła przez pokój, poprawiała poduszki i szła dalej, ani na męża, który stanął przy łóżku i długo patrzył przekrwionymi oczami na jej twarz wychudłą, szarożółtą. - Maks! - szepnęła i jej trupia twarz ożywiła się na chwilę na odgłos zbliżających się kroków syna. Maks wszedł i pocałował ją w rękę. Przycisnęła mu głowę do piersi i pogłaskała, ale gdy poszedł na obiad, patrzyła znowu w okno. Obiady bywały krótkie i milczące, bo wszystkim ciężyła ta atmosfera smutku. Stary Baum zmienił się do niepoznania, wychudł jeszcze bardziej i zgarbił się, twarz mu sczerniała i pocięła się w długie fałdy koło nosa i ust, które wyglądały jakby wycięte w drzewie. Usiłował rozmawiać, zaczynał pytać, jak im idą roboty przy fabryce, ale zwykle nie kończył, urywał i wpadał w stan zamyślenia, przestawał jeść i patrzył przez okno na mury Mullera albo się ślizgał oczami po szklanych, błyszczących w słońcu dachach przędzalni Trawińskiego. I zaraz po obiedzie wychodził do fabryki i obchodził puste sale, przypatrywał się nieczynnym warsztatom, a potem zamknięty w kantorze patrzył na miasto, na tysiące domów, fabryk, kominów i nasłuchiwał z goryczą nieopowiedzianą ech potężnie wrzącego życia. Nie bywał już teraz nigdzie, zamknął się w obrębie fabryki i razem z nią umierał. Bo fabryka była na skonaniu, jak określał Maks. Pomimo największych wysiłków nic jej nie mogło uratować. Musiała paść w walce z parowymi olbrzymami, ale Baum jeszcze tego nie widział, a raczej widzieć nie chciał i walczył dalej, i postanowił walczyć do końca. Nie pomogły perswazje Maksa ani zięciów, ani tej reszty znajomych starych, którzy mu radzili przerobić fabrykę ręczną na parową, a nawet, jak niektórzy. chcieli mu pomóc kredytem lub gotówką. Nie chciał słuchać o tym. Prawie nic nie sprzedawał, bo sezon wiosenny był straszny dla całej Łodzi, odprawiał robotników, ograniczał produkcję, ograniczał własne potrzeby, a w uporze trwał nieugięcie. Robiła się też dookoła niego pustka głucha, a po Łodzi mówiono głośno, że stary Baum ma bzika, i drwiono z niego, i zapominano z wolna. Borowiecki zaraz po obiedzie wyszedł i po wrażeniach tego grobowo nastrojonego domu odetchnął dopiero na Piotrkowskiej. Do spotkania z Lucy miał czas jeszcze, więc wstąpił do Wysockiego. Wysocki był bardzo zajęty, bo w poczekalni siedziało kilku chorych; przywitał się z roztargnieniem. - Przepraszam pana na chwilę, skończę z pacjentem i pójdziemy razem do mamy. Borowiecki usiadł pod oknem i rozglądał się po małym gabinecie, zapchanym sprzętami i przepełnionym zapachem karbolu i jodoformu. - Pójdźmy! - zawołał wreszcie Wysocki, wyprawiwszy starego Żyda, któremu długo tłumaczył, co ma robić. - Panie doktorze, panie doktorze! - zawołał błagalnie Żyd wracając od drzwi. - Słucham, czego pan jeszcze chcesz? - Panie doktorze, czy ja się mam bać? - pytał cichym, roztrzęsionym głosem i głowa trzęsła mu się ze wzruszenia. - Powiedziałem panu, że nie ma nic groźnego, potrzeba tylko wszystko robić, co poleciłem. - Dziękuję bardzo, wszystko będę robić, ja chcę być zdrowy, bo ja mam interes i żonę mam, i dzieci mam, i wnuki mam. Ale ja się boję i dlatego bardzo proszę pana doktora, czy ja się mam bać? - Powiedziałem już raz panu! - Ja pamiętam, ale mnie się coś przypomniało. Ja mam córkę, ona też chorowała, ja nie wiem, co jej było, nie wiedzieli tego i doktorzy w Łodzi. Ona była bardzo delikatna, bardzo blada jak te ściane, co to ściane, jak czyste wapno; ją bolało w kościach i w skórze, i w ręcach też. Zawiozłem ją do Warszawy. Doktor powiada: "Ciechocinek!" Dobrze, co będzie kosztować ten Ciechocinek? "Dwieście rubli." Skąd ja mogę wziąć tyli majątek! Poszedłem do drugiego doktora. On powiedział, że jej trzeba robić takie wygniatanie. Kazał mi wyjść z pokoju. Wyszedłem i trochę sobie słucham, a moje Rój ze krzyczy. Nu, ja ojciec jestem, to mnie to przestraszyło, to ]a grzecznie mówię przez drzwi: "Panie konsyliarzu, tak nie można!"' On mi powiedział, że jestem głupi! Sza, dobrze! Ale jak una znowu zaczęła wykrzykiwać na cały głos, to ja się trochę rozgniewałem i powiadam głośno: "Panie doktorze, tak nie można, ja zawołam policji, to jest porządna dziewczyna!" To on mnie kazał bardzo grzecznie wyjść za drzwi, co ja przeszkadzam tej gniecionej medycynie. Zaczekałem na schodach, a jak Rojze wyszła, to była czerwona jak barchan i mówiła, co ma wielką przyjemnoszcz w kościach. Przez miesiąc to una była zdrowa jak gęś, jej tak dobrze robiła ta gnieciona medycyna, jak się to nazywa, ja nie wiem. - Masaż, kończ pan prędzej, bo nie mam czasu. - Panie doktorze, może i mnie potrzeba takiej gniecionej medycyny? Ja zapłacę, ja panu doktorowi zaraz dam rubla, niech pan powie. Do widzenia, ja przepraszam, już idę, już mnie nie ma - wołał spiesznie wychodząc, bo Wysocki szedł ku niemu tak groźnie, jakby go miał zamiar wyrzucić za drzwi. Ale zaraz wsunęła się otyła Żydówka i już od drzwi jęczała przeciągle: - Panie konsyliarzu, ja mam zatkanie, ja mam wielkie zatkanie w piersiach. - Zaraz! Może pan przejdzie do mamy, do saloniku, jak tylko załatwię się z chorymi, przyjdę. - Ależ to ciekawa kolekcja. - Bardzo ciekawa, ten, co wyszedł, mordował mnie przez godzinę, a w końcu, korzystając z pańskiego wejścia, zapomniał mi zapłacić. - No, to niewesołe, ale przypuszczam, że takie wypadki zapomnień bywają nieczęste. - Żydzi zawsze są gotowi zapomnieć, trzeba im przypominać, co nie jest przyjemnym - mówił dosyć smutnie Wysocki, przeprowadzając go do matki. Wysocką znał Borowiecki od czasu przyjazdu ze wsi, bo miał do niej list od Anki i przychodził kilka razy w interesach narzeczonej. Zastał ją teraz siedzącą w fotelu pod oknem, w jaskrawej smudze światła, jakie wpływało do zaciemnionego pokoju, bo pozostałe okna były przysłonięte roletami i portierami. - Bardzo czekałam, bardzo - powiedziała wyciągając do niego długą, wykwintną rękę o cienkich stożkowych palcach. - Spóźniłem się i pani mi daruje to opóźnienie, bo istotnie wczoraj przyjść nie mogłem. Przywieźli maszyny i musiałem być przy ich wypakowywaniu całe popołudnie. - No, trudno, ale pan mi daruje prośbę o odwiedziny i zabieranie sobie czasu. - Jestem na pani rozkazy. Usiadł przy niej na niskim taborecie, ale cofnął się w cień, bo słońce zalewało żarem ten pas świetlisty i jej wysmukłą postać i kładło rudawe tony na jej czarne włosy i twarz w oliwkowym odcieniu, jeszcze bardzo piękną, i skrzyło się złotym pyłem w jej wielkich orzechowych oczach. - Pani się nie obawia słońca - zauważył mimo woli. - Kocham słońce i lubię się w nim pławić. Czy u Miecia dużo chorych? - Widziałem kilka osób oczekujących w przedpokoju. - Żydzi i robotnicy? - Zdaje mi się. - Niestety, on innych pacjentów nie ma, i co gorsza, że mieć nie chce. - Przedkłada widocznie ilość nad jakość. Pracy więcej, ale rezultat materialny podobny. - Nie o to mi idzie, zupełnie mi nie chodzi, czy Miecio zarabia wiele, bo w rezultacie, czy jest tak lub owak - żyjemy z resztek osobistego majątku. Idzie mi tylko o to, żeby się tak wiele nie zajmował może nieszczęśliwym, ale straszliwie brudnym tłumem tych Żydów i rozmaitych nędzarzy, jacy się cisną do niego. Jużci, że powinno się coś robić dla ulżenia cierpień i niedoli nieszczęśliwych, ale czemuż tego nie robią inni doktorzy, z odpowiedniej sfery, z mniejszą wrażliwością, przyzwyczajeni od dzieciństwa do tych łachmanów i brudów. Wstrząsnęła się nerwowo i po jej pięknej twarzy przeleciał błysk wstrętu i obrzydzenia; podniosła koronkową chusteczkę do nosa, jakby w obronie przed jakim wstrętnym zapachem, który się jej przypomniał. - Na to nie ma rady, tym bardziej że pan Mieczysław kocha swoich pacjentów, to jego utopia - odpowiedział z lekką ironią. - Na utopię zgoda. Przypuszczam nawet, że każdy wyższy umysł powinien mieć jakąś utopię, jakąś piękną chimerę, która by mu czyniła znośniejszym to dzisiejsze obrzydliwe życie - rozumiem nawet, że dla takiej chimery można poświęcić życie, ale nie rozumiem, jak można kochać chimerę chodzącą w łachmanach i brudzie! Zamilkła na chwilę, rozsunęła seledynowy ekran jedwabny, malowany w złote ptaki i krzewy, bo słońce odbite od cynkowych dachów rzucać poczynało zbyt jaskrawe i ostre promienie. Siedziała jeszcze chwilę w milczeniu i pochylając głowę ku niemu, cała teraz w dziwnych refleksach zielonawego złota, jakie się przesączało przez ekran, zapytała cicho: - Zna pan Melanię Grunspan? Nazwisko wymówiła z subtelnym obrzydzeniem. - Znam, ale tylko z widzenia, z towarzystw, a osobiście bardzo niewiele. - Szkoda! - szepnęła wstając. Przeszła kilka razy z majestatyczną powagą pokój. Posłuchała chwilę u drzwi gabinetu synowskiego, skąd dochodził przytłumiony gwar rozmowy. Patrzyła chwilę na ulicę huczącą olbrzymim ruchem i zalaną upalną pożogą. Karol z ciekawością śledził jej królewskie ruchy i choć w mroku, jaki zalegał pokój, nie mógł dobrze dojrzeć wyrazu jej twarzy, czuł, że jest wzruszoną - Pan wie, że ta panna Mela kocha się w Mieciu? - zapytała prosto. - Pogłoski podobne słyszałem na mieście, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi. - To już o tym mówią! Ależ to kompromitujące! - dodała silniej. - Przepraszam, wyjaśnię. Mówią na mieście, że kochają się oboje. Przewidują małżeństwo. - Nigdy! Daję panu słowo, że dopóki ja żyję, to się nie stanie! - zawołała przyciszonym, namiętnym głosem. - Mój syn miałby się ożenić z Grunspanówną! Orzechowe oczy nabrały połysku miedzi, a dumna, piękna twarz rozpaliła się oburzeniem. - Panna Mela cieszy się w Łodzi opinią bardzo zacnej i rozumnej, a że przy tym jest bardzo bogata i zupełnie przystojna, więc... - Więc nic z tego, bo to tylko Żydówka! - szepnęła z mocną, prawie nienawistną pogardą, - Prawda, to tylko Żydówka, ale jeśliby ta Żydówka kochała i była nawzajem kochaną przez syna pani, to kwestia jasna i przeciwieństwa wyrównane - mówił dosyć twardo, bo go irytował ten protest i wydawał mu się śmiesznym. - Mój syn może się kochać nawet i w Żydówce, ale nie może myśleć o połączeniu naszej krwi z krwią obcą, z rasą wstrętną i wrogą. - Pozwolę sobie widzieć wielką przesadę w tym, co pani mówi. - A dlaczegóż pan się żeni z Anką? Czemu pan sobie nie wybrał żony spośród łódzkich Żydówek lub Niemek, co? - Bo mi się żadna z Żydówek i Niemek nie podobała aż do stopnia małżeństwa, ale gdyby się tak stało, nie wahałbym się ani chwili. Nie mam żadnych kastowych ani rasowych przesądów i uważam je za przeżytki - powiedział zupełnie serio. - Jacy wy ślepi jesteście, jak wy tylko patrzycie oczami zmysłów, jak wy nie dbacie o jutro, o własne przyszłe dzieci, o przyszłe całe pokolenia - zawołała załamując ręce w grozie, oburzeniu i politowaniu. - Dlaczego? - zapytał krótko, patrząc na zegarek. - Dlatego, że możecie wybierać Żydówki na matki waszych dzieci, dlatego, że nie czujecie wstrętu do nich. że nie widzicie, iż te kobiety są nam obce zupełnie, że nie mają religii, nie mają etyki, nie mają tradycji obywatelskiego życia, nie mają zwykłej kobiecości, są puste, pyszne, bezduszne handlarki własnych wdzięków, lalki poruszane sprężynami najpierwotniejszych potrzeb, kobiety bez przeszłości i bez ideału. Borowiecki podniósł się do wyjścia, bo go śmieszyła i oburzała zarazem ta rozmowa. - Panie Karolu, chciałam się z panem widzieć, aby prosić go o pomoc, o wytłumaczenie Mieciowi tego małżeństwa. Wiem, że pana poważa, a jako naszego kuzyna prędzej może posłucha, pan mnie rozumie i odczuje, że ja nie mogę pomyśleć nawet o tym bez bólu, że jakaś pachciarka, córka nędznego aferzysty mogłaby panować tutaj, wśród pamiątek i wspomnień żywych czterowiekowej przeszłości rodu naszego. Cóż by oni na to powiedzieli! - wykrzyknęła boleśnie, szerokim ruchem wskazując szereg portretów, szereg głow rycerskich i senatorskich, majaczących żółtymi plamami w zmroku. Borowiecki uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i trącając palcem w starą zbroję zardzewiałą, stojącą pomiędzy oknami, rzekł prędko i dobitnie: - Trupy. Archeologia ma swoje miejsce w muzeach; w życiu dzisiejszym nie ma czasu na zajmowanie się upiorami. - Pan się śmieje! Wy wszyscy się śmiejecie z przeszłości, zaprzedaliście duszę złotemu cielcowi. Tradycje nazywacie trupami, szlachectwo przesądem, a cnotę zabobonem śmiesznym i godnym politowania. - Nie, tylko rzecz zbyteczna, jak na dzisiaj. Cóż mi pomoże cześć tradycji do zbytu perkalików! Cóż mi pomogą moi kasztelańscy przodkowie, gdy stawiam fabrykę i muszę szukać kredytu! Dają mi go Żydzi, a nie wojewodowie. A cały ten balast rupieci, jak tradycja, jest jak cierń w nodze, przeszkadza do szybkiego chodzenia. Człowiek dnia dzisiejszego, który nie chce zostać cudzym parobkiem, musi być wolnym od więzów, przeszłości, szlachectwa i tym podobnych przesądów, to krępuje wolę i obezsila w walce z przeciwnikiem bez skrupułów - bo bez tradycji; z przeciwnikiem dlatego strasznym, że jest sam sobie przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością, środkiem i celem. - Nie, nie! ale dajmy temu spokój. Może pan ma rację, ale ja swojej nie ustąpię nigdy. Pokażę panu list panny Grunspan do Miecia, pisany z Włoch. Nie jest to niedyskrecja, bo jest tam kilka wierszy do mnie. List był bardzo długi, pisany równym, kupieckim charakterem i pełen nieco przesadnych zachwytów nad Włochami. Ale miejscami, gdy mówiła o sobie, o domu i o przyszłym widzeniu się z Wysockim, pełen był tkliwości, tłumionego uczucia i tęsknoty. - Bardzo ładny list. - Śmieszny przez przesadę i banalny. Zachwyty brane są z Baedeckera, to jest tylko poza, aby się wydać bardziej interesującą. Wpadł Wysocki zmęczony, blady, z przekręconym krawatem i z włosami w nieładzie. Usprawiedliwiał się, że przyjść nie mógł, ale zaraz pobiegł, bo go wzywano telefonem do fabryki do robotnika, któremu maszyna zgniotła rękę. Borowiecki korzystając z tego również chciał wyjść. - Zrobi pan to, o co prosiłam - zaczęła ściskając mu silnie rękę. - Muszę się pierwej rozpatrzyć w sytuacji, bo może nie ma takiego niebezpieczeństwa, jakie pani przewiduje. - Dałby Bóg, żeby to były tylko przywidzenia. Kiedy pana zobaczę? - Anka przyjeżdża za dwa tygodnie, to natychmiast ją przyprowadzę pani. - A może w niedzielę będzie pan u Trawińskich? To jej imieniny. - Będę z pewnością. Szła przed nim, aby go wyprowadzić, ale otworzywszy drzwi do poczekalni syna, cofnęła się spiesznie i zadzwoniła gwałtownie na służącą. - Marysiu, pootwieraj okna, niech trochę wywietrzeje. Wyprowadzę pana innym wyjściem, I przeprowadziła go przez kilka pokoi przyciemnionych opuszczonymi storami i zapełnionych meblami o staroświeckich kształtach, obwieszonych portretami i obrazami historycznej treści, pełnych wypłowiałych i podartych makat na ścianach, melancholii i klasztornego prawie nastroju. - Wariatka! - pomyślał znalazłszy się na Piotrkowskiej, ale pomimo to współczuł z nią i zaczynał przyznawać rację w wielu punktach. Upał jeszcze się potęgował, nad Łodzią wisiały dymy na kształt szarych baldachimów, przez które słońce przesączało war i zalewało miasto ukropem nie do wytrzymania. Ludzie wlekli się ociężale trotuarami, konie stały z pospuszczanymi łbami, wozy toczyły się wolniej, w sklepach ruch był mniejszy, tylko fabryki huczały z nieustanną potęgą, dysząc setkami kominów i rozlewając po rynsztokach strugi kolorowych odpływów niby strugi potu ściekającego z przepracowanych organizmów. Borowieckiemu tak dokuczyło gorąco, że wstąpił na mazagran, aby się nieco ochłodzić. W cukierni było chłodno i pusto, tylko pod werendą płócienną siedział Myszkowski i zaspane, ociężałe spojrzenie podniósł na Borowieckiego. - Gorąco, co? - rzekł wysuwając do przywitania spoconą rękę. - Ba! czekaliśmy, zdaje się, tego. - Może byś pan pojechał ze mną na piwo gdzie za miasto. Samemu się nie chce, a tak we dwóch byłoby raźniej. - Nie mam czasu, chyba w niedzielę. - Mam pech. Siedzę tutaj od sześciu godzin i ni-kogo namówić nie mogę. Był Moryc, wykręcił się interesami, był ten fioł Kozłowski, nie chciała kanalia. Co ja pocznę sam i w taki upał? - jęczał tak komicznie, że Karol się roześmiał. - Pan się śmiej, a ja się już roztapiam z gorąca i umieram z nudy. - Czemuż nie pójdziesz pan spać? - Ba! spałem całe trzydzieści godzin i w końcu znudziło mnie to. Nie mam się nawet z kim kłócić! Idziesz pan już? Przyszli j mi pan kogo, dzisiaj nawet na Leona Cohna się zgodzę, a nawet czym większy parch, tym lepiej, bo może mnie prędzej zirytować. - Do fabryki pan nie idziesz? - Po co? Pieniędzy mi jeszcze nie potrzeba ani kredyt jeszcze nie wyczerpany zupełnie, mogę poczekać. Chłopiec, daj no te szóste lody! - zawołał i gdy Karol wyszedł, opadł w krzesło i sennym wzrokiem przyglądał się przez bluszczowe ścianki werendy koniom dorożkarskim, oganiającym się energicznie przed muchami. Borowiecki poszedł spiesznie do Helenowa. W parku było bardzo cicho i chłodno. Młode drzewka piły wszystkimi liściami słońce i okrywały ruchomymi cieniami białe stoły przy pawilonie restauracyjnym. Trawniki lśniły się młodą zielenią jak dywanem poplamionym klombami czerwonych i żółtych tulipanów i obramowanym żółtym szlakiem ścieżek i uliczek wyżwirowanych, nad którymi przelatywały jaskółki, Wzdłuż klatek menażerii, w których drzemały zmęczone upałem zwierzęta, biegała gromada dzieci i wybuchami wielkiego zadowolenia drażniła małpy w narożnej klatce, które wrzeszczały i rzucały się po klatkach jak szalone. Wąskie alejki, oplecione dzikim winem, tryskały młodą, jasną zielenią i odbijały się w długiej sadzawce, której gładką, atłasową toń perłową darły w ciemne pręgi grzbiety ryb i kaleczyły ostre skrzydła jaskółek. A w głębi wody pod perłową powierzchnią snuły się niby złote plamy karpie całymi gromadami. Karol wszedł w alejkę, aby obejść wodę i cieniem przejść do górnego parku, i zobaczył Horna z Kamą, siedzących nad brzegiem wody i osłoniętych winem. Karmili karpie. Kama była bez kapelusza, z rozsypanymi po twarzy włosami, zarumieniona i wesoła jak szczygieł, rzucała kawałki bułek i śmiała się głośno radosnym, dziecinnym śmiechem, krzyczała na ryby wysuwające z żarłocznością na powierzchnię okrągławe pyszczki, straszyła je długą wierzbową rózgą i co chwila zwracała rozradowaną twarzyczkę do Horna, który siedział trochę w głębi oparty plecami o kraty podtrzymujące wino i również wesoło i serdecznie bawił się rybami. - Cacy, dziateczki, cacy! - zawołał Karol przystając za nimi. - Ciociu, no! - zakrzyczała bezwiednie i zamilkła chowając w dłonie rozrumienioną twarz. - Cóż, karpie jedzą? - Bardzo! Za całe dziesięć kopiejek zjadły bułek! - zawołała żywo i jeszcze żywiej zaczęła opowiadać różne sceny z nimi. Opowiadała bezładnie, bo nie mogła ukryć i stłumić pomieszania, jakim ją przejął. - Opowie mi to wszystko Kama przy cioci, dobrze? Bawcie się dalej, bo ja muszę iść - powiedział złośliwie, widząc, jak Kama na wspomnienie cioci pobladła i nagłym ruchem głowy odrzuciła włosy z twarzy. - Tak, pan myśli, że nie opowiem, otóż opowiem przy cioci, wszystko, wszystko... - Panie Horn, idź pan chociażby jutro do Szai, bo przyjechał i miejsce pan dostanie u niego. Mówił mi już o tym Muller. - Dziękuję panu serdecznie, bardzo się cieszę... Ale się nie ucieszył, bo był zakłopotany, że Borowiecki złapał go na takim dzieciństwie jak karmienie ryb - Snujcie dalej tę sielankę, nie przeszkadzam. Poszedł, ale dopędziła go Kama, zastąpiła mu drogę i zdyszanym, niespokojnym głosem zaczęła prosić, poprawiając równocześnie pomiętą sukienkę. - Panie Karolu... mój złoty panie Karolu... niech pan nic cioci nie mówi... - A cóż miałbym powiedzieć, przecież ciocia pozwoliła iść Karnie na spacer. - Tak, tak, bo, widzi pan, Horn taki nieszczęśliwy... taki biedny... pogniewał się z ojcem, nie ma pieniędzy... więc ja chciałam, żeby się rozerwał trochę... Ciocia mi pozwoliła... ale... - Nie wiem, czego Kama chce? - udawał złośliwie. - Bo ja nie chcę, żeby się ze mnie później śmiali, a jak pan powie, to wszystkie będą mnie prześladować i ja będę bardzo, ogromnie... strasznie... nieszczęśliwa, tak jak Horn... bo on nie ma miejsca, nie ma pieniędzy i pogniewał się z ojcem. Mówiła prędko, bezładnie i już łzy nabiegały jej do oczów, a usteczka coraz boleśniej się krzywiły i drgały. Karol czuł, że jeszcze chwilę, a Kama wybuchnie płaczem. - A jak powiem, to co? - zapytał żartobliwie, odgarniając jej czarną czuprynę za uszy. - To i ja powiem, że pan był w Helenowie na schadzce, aha! - zawołała radośnie i łzy obeschły natychmiast, a czupryna spadła na czoło. Zaczęła poruszać różowymi chrapkami jak źrebiec, gdy ma wierzgnąć, oczy rozbłysły, a cała twarz zajaśniała figlarną przekornością. - Z kimże to ja byłem na schadzce? - zapytał z uśmiechem. - Nie wiem. Ale jeśli pan o takiej godzinie jest w Helenowie, to przecież nie dla świeżego powietrza. Zaśmiała się wesoło. - Karna jest dzieciak wesoły, to już nic cioci nie powiem, że przychodzi do Helenowa pocieszać bardzo nieszczęśliwego Horna. - Dziękuję. Ja pana kocham, ja pana bardzo kocham! - wykrzyknęła rozradowana. - Więcej niż Horna, co? Ale już nic nie odpowiedziała i pobiegła do ryb. Z drugiej strony stawu, z górnego parku widział jeszcze ich głowy pochylone nad wodą, a czasami dźwięczny śmiech wydzierał się z zielonej ściany wina i drżał nad jasną powierzchnią wód. Lucy jeszcze nie było. Zaczął spacerować po wąskich alejach, osłoniętych gąszczem drzew i krzewów, cienistych i pustych zupełnie. Ptaki sennie ćwierkały w gęstwinach, sennie szemrały liście i senne głosy leciały od miasta. Płaty czystego nieba widział nad sobą wiszące lub patrzył na wody błyskające pomiędzy drzewami albo na czerwone sukienki dziewczynek migające wśród drzew, albo na chrabąszcze łażące z opuszczonymi skrzydłami po liściach. Usiadł w głównej alei przy zejściu do stawów i przypatrywał się dzieciom, które dziwnie cicho bawiły się pod okiem bon drzemiących na ławkach. Drzewa chwiały się nad nimi sennie i rozsypywały krople światła migotliwego i barwiły w coraz inne desenie trawniki. Głuche echa miasta dopływały czasami i nikły, rozlewając się w ciszy parku, czasem ryk zwierząt z menażerii rozdarł powietrze na chwilę, czasem jakieś głosy rozbitą gamą wpadały w zalane upałem aleje. Ale rychło ucichało wszystko. Tylko jaskółki niestrudzenie przelatywały nad parkiem, przecinały aleje wężowymi skrętami, obiega-ły dzieci, wymijały ludzi i drzewa i wciąż przewijały się w kółko. Karol ocknął się nagle z sennego rozmarzenia, bo suchy i ostry szelest sukni obudził jego uwagę; podniósł oczy i bezwiednie postąpił naprzód kilka kroków. Na prost niego szła Likiertowa. Biało-fioletowa parasolka chwiała się nad nią i obrzucała ciepłym refleksem jej twarz smutną i szeroko otworzone oczy. Spostrzegli się prawie równocześnie i bezwiednie wyciągnęli ku sobie ręce. Jej blada twarz buchnęła radością, oczy strzeliły płomieniem szczęścia, usta zaszły krwią, rzuciła się naprzód, jakby chcąc mu paść w ramiona, ale nagle jakaś chmura przysłoniła słońce i jej cień rzucił na park szarość i pokrył ich dusze jakby brudnym łachmanem; drgnęła nerwowo, wyciągnięta do uścisku ręka opadła martwo, twarz jej zagasła, usta pobladły i zacięły się w bólu, oczy cofnęły się w głąb i rzuciły ponury ton, spojrzała na niego zimno i przeszła szybko, schodząc powoli ze schodków ku stawom, Postąpił za nią automatycznie kilka kroków z ja-kimś uczuciem, które go przeniknęło dziwnym wzruszeniem, Odwróciła się na mgnienie i obrzuciła go surowym jeszcze, a pełnym już łzawych blasków spojrzeniem i poszła dalej. Usiadł i bezmyślnie patrzył w to miejsce, skąd przed chwilą świeciły jej oczy, przesunął palcami po powiekach ociężałych nagle i piekących, wstrząsnął się cały, bo te oczy przejęły go strasznym zimnem, i nie wiedząc dlaczego, stanął znowu przy schodach i długo patrzył na jej wysmukłą figurę opłyniętą powietrzem, od której długi cień wlókł się po szybie stawu. Usiadł znowu i siedział bez ruchu i bez myśli, patrzył w głąb własnego serca i coraz boleśniejszy blask wydobywał mu się spod przymkniętych powiek. Cień zsunął się ze słońca niby płaszcz nie przytrzymywany i światło znowu zalało park, w gęstwinach ptaki zawrzały kipiącym gwarem, dzieci zaczęły z krzykiem gonić się po alejach, a drzewa szemrały sennie i jakby dla igraszki rzucały liście, które falistą, miękką linią leciały na trawniki i kładły się cicho na puszystych trawach, a czasem potężne echa miasta wpadały niby kanonada daleka. Karol patrzył w smugę słońca drżącą na żółtym żwirze, pełną drgań i skrzeń. - To się nazywa - pogarda! - myślał widząc jeszcze oczy Emmy i przypominając sobie jej opadnięcie ręki i ten gwałtowny ruch oprzytomnienia. Chciał się roześmiać, ale ten uśmiech nie wydobył się na zewnątrz i rozlał się w nim goryczą i jakimś nagłym, ciężkim znużeniem. Podniósł się i ociężale poszedł do groty. Lucy już tam czekała i zobaczywszy go przy sobie rzuciła mu się na szyję, na nic nie zważając. - Ostrożnie! pełno ludzi! może kto zobaczyć! - syknął ze złością, oglądając się na wszystkie strony. - Przepraszam! bardzo przepraszam. Czy dawno czekasz? - zapytała bardzo pokornie. - Od godziny i miałem już iść, bo nie mam czasu. - Chodźmy za oranżerię, pod jabłonie, tam nigdy nie ma nikogo! - prosiła bardzo cicho. Dał się prowadzić. Ujęli się głęboko pod ramiona i szli tak przyciśnięci do siebie, że obcierali się biodrami. Lucy co chwila zaglądała mu w oczy, przyciskała się jeszcze mocniej i uśmiechała się słodko nasiąkłymi pragnieniem pocałunków ustami, dyszała żarem południowego słońca i namiętnością spragnionej rozkoszy. Była dzisiaj kusząco piękną; jakiś lekki, denerwujący miękkością fałdów i chrzęstem jedwab bordo obciągał figurę i uwydatniał wspaniałe ramiona, mocno rozwinięte piersi i biodra cudowne. Z wielkiego kołnierza a la Medicis, obrzeżonego koronkami, wychylała się twarz o gorącym tonie oliwkowym, jaśniejąca pięknością, zdrowiem i młodością, a fiołkowe cudowne oczy z tła czarnych rzęs i brwi paliły się takim blaskiem i siłą, że Karol czuł ślady tych spojrzeń namiętnych na twarzy, przejmowały go żarem i zmiękczały te silne postanowienia zerwania; żal mu było stracić nabrzmiałe rozkoszą usta, które tak paliły pocałunkami, żal mu było spojrzeń i oddechów gorących, które mu paliły twarz, i tych szeptów namiętnych, i uścisków, tej rozkoszy nie wyczerpanej jeszcze do dna. W nagłym porywie namiętności, pod wpływem jeszcze tej goryczy, jaką mu wlało w duszę spotka-nie z Likiertową, zaczął ją całować z uniesieniem. Oddawała mu pocałunki tak długo, mocno i namiętnie, że zbladła śmiertelnie i na pół omdlała obsunęła mu się w ramiona. - Karl, umieram, umieram! - wyszeptała posiniałymi wargami, na których jeszcze jaśniał cały ogrom uniesienia miłosnego. Oplotła go sobą i po dłuższej chwili odpoczynku szepnęła rozchylając oczy i oddychając chciwie: - Kocham cię! Nie całuj mnie, jest mi tak niedobrze, tak niedobrze! - skarżyła się cicho. I gdy się znaleźli za oranżerią, osłonięci od oczów ciekawych nisko zwieszającymi się gałęziami drzew, usiadła na taczkach stojących pod murem, oparła głowę o jego ramię, bo siadł przy niej, i długo milczała. Trzymał ją wpół i gładził jej twarz pobladłą i kładł lekkie pocałunki na ciężkie, przymknięte powieki, spod których zaczęły się wydobywać łzy. - Co ci jest? dlaczego płaczesz? - Nie wiem, nie wiem - odpowiedziała i te łzy coraz obficiej sypały się po twarzy i coraz głębsze łkanie wstrząsało jej piersiami. Obcierał jej oczy, całował, uspokajał, ale nic nie pomagało, płakała jak dziecko rozżalone i nie mogła się uspokoić. Chwilami już się uśmiechała, ale nowa fala łez przyciemniała jej fiołkowe oczy i zalewała uśmiech. Karol zaczął się niepokoić, a później niecierpliwić. Jego namiętne wzruszenie zginęło bez śladu pod tymi łzami, siedział już zimny i zakłopotany do najwyższego stopnia tym atakiem histerii czy zdenerwowania zwykłego. Na próżno się wypytwał, co jej jest. Nic nie odpowiadała, tylko ukryła twarz na jego piersiach, objęła go ramionami i płakała spazmatycznie. Wiatr prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy jabłoniami i otrząsał z nich resztę powiędłych, sczerniałych kwiatów, które rdzawymi płatkami leciały na głowy siedzących i na trawniki, chwiał gałęziami nad ich głową, szemrał coś tajemniczo w gęstwinie i poleciał dalej zostawiając za sobą wielką ciszę i pustkę, wśród drzew, których czuby kołysały się ostatnimi ruchami w słońcu. Wróble zaczęły krzyczeć na dachu oranżerii, a od miasta zerwał się chór ostrych i wrzaskliwych świstów fabrycznych, głoszących podwieczorek, i zalał park dziką kanonadą. Lucy przestała płakać, obtarła twarz z łez, przejrzała się w maleńkim kieszonkowym zwierciadełku, poprawiła kapelusz i ozwała się cicho, patrząc na jego twarz schmurzoną: - Gniewasz się na mnie, Karl? - Nie, cóż znowu, tylko mnie zaniepokoił twój płacz. - Daruj mi, widzisz, nie mogłam wytrzymać, nie mogłam... Tyle dni czekałam na ciebie, tyle dni myślałam o tej chwili spotkania się z tobą, tak się cieszyłam... bo mnie jest źle, Karl, mnie jest bardzo źle w domu... Zabierz mnie stamtąd, zabij mnie, jeśli chcesz, a nie pozwól mi wracać do nich! - wykrzyknęła silnie, chwytając go za ręce ruchem rozpaczy, i wpiła się oczami w jego oczy, żebrząc zmiłowania i ratunku. - Uspokój się, Lucy, jesteś rozdrażniona, zdenerwowana i nawet nie wiesz, czego żądasz. - Wiem, Karl, wiem, ja chcę ciebie. Ja tam z nimi nie wytrzymam dłużej, nie wytrzymam! - zawołała namiętnie. - Cóż ja na to poradzę? - rzekł dosyć niecierpliwie i twardy cień gniewu zamigotał w jego szarych oczach. Porwała się na te słowa z miejsca i jakby przepaść ujrzała przed sobą, patrzyła długo na niego jakimś wzrokiem osłupienia i trwogi. - Karl, ty mnie nie kochasz! tyś mnie nigdy nie kochał - wykrztusiła cicho trzęsącymi się ustami i czekała z zamarłym sercem jego słów. Ale on, pomimo że już miał na ustach straszną dla niej odpowiedź, powstrzymał się jakby pod wpływem litości i uśmiechając się objął ją wpół i zaczął całować te przerażone, pełne łez oczy, które biły powiekami niby skrzydła motyla konającego, i usta drgające w strachu. - Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo zdenerwowana, bardzo rozdrażniona. Trzeba się uspokoić, Lucy, i nie trzeba takich rzeczy mówić ani myśleć o nich, bo mnie one bardzo bolą, dobrze, Lucy? - szeptał siląc się na pieszczotliwość głosu. - Dobrze, Karl, dobrze! Przebacz mi! Ja cię tak strasznie kocham i tak się boję o ciebie, że nie mogłam wytrzymać, chciałam się przekonać. - A teraz wierzysz mi już i jesteś spokojną, nieprawdaż? - Wierzę ci, Karil bo komuż ja będę wierzyć, jeśli nie tobie! - zawołała szczerze i głęboko. - Czy w domu spotkała cię jaka przykrość? - Czy jedna! Mam ich tysiąc codziennie, ale dzisiaj przyjechała ciotka z Częstochowy i cały czas tylko wyrzekła, że nie mamy dzieci! Słyszysz, Karl? Cała rodzina się tym martwi i ciągle mi wymawiają, ciągle... On powiedział, że się ze mną rozwiedzie, bo mu wstyd przed swoimi za mnie. Dzisiaj uradzili, że ciotka ma mnie zawieźć do Brodów, do jakiegoś cadyka, który ma na to poradzić... - Zgodziłaś się? - Oni mogą mnie zmusić!... Nie mogę się przecież opierać, bo się nikt za mną nie ujmie... Muszę... - szeptała cicho, zaciskając zęby w odczuwanej silnie bezbronności, i patrzyła w niego błagalnymi oczami, jakby żądając ratunku, ale Karol poruszył się niespokojnie i oglądał zegarek. - Wiesz, zagrozili mi, że jeśli się nie zgodzę, to dadzą mi rozwód i wywiozą do małego miasteczka! Słyszysz, wywiozą daleko od ciebie i już bym cię nigdy... nigdy nie zobaczyła. I jakby w strachu nagłym, oślepiającym, że może go stracić na zawsze, rzuciła mu się w ramiona, oplątywała go sobą, przyciskała się silnie i pełna jakiegoś lęku i miłości pochwyciła jego ręce i okrywała pocałunkami. - Musimy już iść, bo muzyka w parku grać zaczyna, ludzi będzie więcej i mogliby nas zobaczyć. - Niech zobaczą, ja cię kocham, Karl, i przed całym światem mogę śmiało wołać, że kocham. Co mi tam ludzie, gdy ty jesteś przy mnie! - Musimy jednak zachowywać pozory. - A co byś zrobił, gdybym tak pewnego dnia przyszła do ciebie i została na zawsze? - zapytała żywo, przyciskając się do niego miłośnie, i twarz jej rozjaśnił potężny płomień szczęścia. - I bylibyśmy razem zawsze, zawsze... zawsze... - powtarzała pieszczotliwie, przeplatając słowa gorącymi pocałunkami. - Dzieciak jesteś, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co mówisz... a to są szalone myśli... - A czy miłość nie jest także szaleństwem, Karl? - Jest, jest, ale musimy się już rozejść - mówił prędko, nasłuchując dalekich odgłosów muzyki, przesączającej się przez gęstwinę i mrok opadający. - Ty mnie nie kochasz, Karl? - zagadnęła żartobliwie, a równocześnie wysunęła usta, aby zaprzeczył pocałunkami. Ale on spojrzał na nią zimno i ostro i takim ostrym głosem odpowiedział, że zadrżała, puściła jego ramię i szła obok zmieszana, zaniepokojona i smutnym wzrokiem wodziła po gąszczach, w których czaiły się smugi mroku, podarte przez ostre, miedziane połyski zachodzącego słońca. I chociaż zapewniał ją o swojej miłości głosem, jak mógł, najłagodniejszym, chociaż całował na pożegnanie bardzo serdecznie, odeszła strwożona i smutne spojrzenia rzucała z oddali na stojącego pod drzewami. Muzyka grała jakiegoś melancholijnego walca, który po wielkim obszarze parku rozlewał się słodkim szmerem i poruszał obwisłe w przedzachodniej chwili drzewa i zamykające się kielichy kwiatów. Alejami snuły się tłumy ludzi, gwar rozmów, śmiechy, chrzęst żwiru pod nogami, jasne stroje kobiet. Sznury drzew, stojących w wielkiej ciszy, owiewały opalowe mroki pełne drgań melodyjnych i smug krwawo zachodzącego słońca, które zsuwało się za lasy i pryskało strumieniami miedzianego światła na Łódź pełną dymów i czarnych sylwetek kominów, na puste pola- roztaczające się za parkiem, pełne drzew samotnych, cegielń, domków niskich, dróżek piaszczystych i zielonych zbóż, co jak fale kołysały się i biły w miasto z bezsilnym uporem. Karol poszedł górną aleją poza menażerię, aby się nie spotkać ze znajomymi, ale zwolnił kroku, bo zobaczył przed sobą Horna z Kamą: szli trzymając się za ręce i cicho nucili jakąś piosenkę kołysząc w takt głowami, Kama kapelusz trzymała w ręku, włosy wichrzyły się jej na głowie i przeświecały promieniami słońca niby złotymi szpilkami, bo szli pod zachód i stanąwszy na szczycie wzgórza przypatrywali się miastu. Karol wyminął ich boczną uliczką i spiesznie pojechał do miasta. Tom II Rozdział III